La Visite de la Boutique
by Cracotte16
Summary: Pour tous ceux qui connaissent le "Petit Délire du Lundi" et sa boutique, en voici la visite en avant-première ! :-) (oui, la fameuse visite du concours du pépin d'or) Have fun !
1. La boutique !

**Les persos de ff7 ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla**

* * *

**Bonne lecture et have fun !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial… !

Aujourd'hui, pour la toute première fois et en exclusivité… nous vous relatons la formidable visite de notre boutique et du SAV, en avant-première, inédit, bref, rien que pour vous chères clientes et chers clients !

Certains d'entre vous avaient sûrement remarqué le concours qui a agité la boutique il y a quelque temps, rappelez-vous, le fameux concours du **pépin d'or** ! (Si vous ne vous en rappelez pas, c'est normal, on a évité de trop en parler pour ne pas avoir trop de visiteurs, vous imaginez le déferlement de fans façon tsunami ?…heum…quoi c'est pas correct ? Non Angeal, tout n'est pas honteux rhooo lala).

En effet, nous avions demandé à Hojo de manipuler quelques pommesottes afin qu'elles produisent des pépins d'or. Les clients détenteurs de ces fameux pépins d'or gagnaient une visite exclusive et VIP (siouplaît, ça rit plus là !) de nos locaux ! ***chuchote*** (ouais, et je m'appelle Cracotte Wonka, je porte des habits aux couleurs improbables et un chapeau…hahaha…heum non, sérieusement…passons…)

Bon il y a eu quelques petits couacs sans importance comme cette fille qui a eu un pommesottier qui lui a poussé dans le ventre, ou encore ce type qui après avoir avalé quelques pépins d'or s'est mis à avoir une longue chevelure argentée…enfin bref…***petit toussotement*** rien de bien grave…

La visite a eu un tel succès que finalement on a voulu la partager avec tous nos chers et fidèles clients…..***roulements de tambour*** DADADADDAAAAAAAAAAAA

(vous nous remercierez après….et n'oubliez pas le guide !)

* * *

-Alors aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ***regarde ses fiches***, nan mais je l'ai déjà dit ça…gna gna gna pépin, concours, bla bla bla…donc…chères clientes, chers clients, moi Cracotte, ai l'honneur et la joie de vous faire découvrir notre formidable boutique, son efficace SAV, son laboratoire de recherche équipé des dernières technologies et tous les autres locaux et vous ferai partager ainsi quelques anecdotes croustillantes, quelques informations en avant-première et apporterai les réponses aux questions que vous pourriez vous poser…

Oui Madame, vous pourrez prendre des photos. Euh non Monsieur, on ne peut pas faire la visite en wutaien, ma prononciation est encore à parfaire mais un Tseng pourrait vous traduire peut-être ? Ah non, ils sont tous occupés, ils apprennent à léviter d'après ce qu'on me dit là et bien euh…lisez sur mes lèvres et surtout regardez bien, ce qui compte c'est le spectacle après tout hein…so, let's gooo !

Donc tout d'abord la **boutique** !

**_Ambiance feutrée (enfin presque, il y a tout de même quelques hurlements en fond, quelques bruits d'explosions diverses, deux trois sorts qui volent ici et là…), plancher d'époque qui craque (et on sait qu'il y a quelques cachettes, Reno y a d'ailleurs planqué des magazines quelque part…non, est-il réellement utile de vous préciser quel genre de magazine ?), affiches au mur, posters collector, de grandes bonbonnières contenant différentes gélules multicolores s'alignent, un volumineux coffre façon coffre à trésor avec diverses matérias de l'autre côté et bien sûr tous les petits personnages chéris sont là, bien propres et bien rangés (enfin leurs effigies, vous vous doutez que les vrais ne resteraient pas longtemps en vitrine tout de même)._**

**_Bref pour ceux qui ont vu le magasin des suicides, c'est un peu ça niveau déco. Enfin sans corde pour se pendre of course. Et on sert avec le sourire aussi !_**

**_Etonnament un mur tranche, celui de la caisse est peint en vert pomme fluo, ce qui dénote singulièrement…vous saurez bientôt pourquoi ! _**

-Vous remarquerez qu'on fait des efforts considérables niveau décoration. Il faut savoir qu'entre les brasiers, paillettes et tentatives artistiques diverses ***regard noir vers un Genesis, une Aerith et un Barret qui se tiennent par là*** nous devons constamment refaire la peinture. Derrière cette magnifique caisse d'époque (NON ! On ne touche pas s'il vous plaît) vous remarquerez que le mur reste invariablement vert pomme, et bien c'est Le Mur de La Paix, le mur à l'honneur des pommes, une trouvaille d'Angeal pour contraster avec la vénération des pommesottes de Genesis…Les pommes aussi ont droit à l'amour !

Nous avons volontairement gardé un petit côté rétro niveau déco avec ces magnifiques affiches ***montre le mur orné…ben d'affiches tiens, hahaha…heum*** anciennes. Ici vous avez la toute première affiche publicitaire Shin-Ra, datant de l'époque où la compagnie n'était encore qu'une petite fabrique d'armes…(oui la Shinra et les bonnes intentions euh…enfin bref…). Vous remarquerez aussi ce magnifique plan de Midgar, le premier jamais réalisé. Madame, ignorez le Shinra Sénior à côté de vous, il cherche à vous enrôler dans la Shinra, c'est normal. Naturellement nous avons en stock tout un tas d'affiches des diverses armes, véhicules et autre sortis par la Shinra, avis aux collectionneurs. Oui Madame, c'est bien le Président Shinra lui-même qui pose en slip léopard dans la savane avec ce magnifique fusil à mako. Non, nous n'avons pas la même photo de Sephiroth (malheureusement).

Ensuite vous remarquerez que nous avons aussi des photos anciennes et plus récentes de nos chers personnages. Le petit garçon roux qui fait la tête déguisé en pommesotte, vous l'aurez reconnu j'imagine…c'est bien entendu le petit Genesis ! Là vous avez Genesis qui s'entraîne à balancer un brasier sur Angeal… Là on voit le petit Barret qui chante à la kermesse de l'école..là encore il s'agit de Cloud SOURIANT, là ce bébé qui étrangement tient une longue épée en carton c'est bien évidemment le petit Sephiroth…cette photo là est plus récente, c'est Reno qui l'a prise si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit de Angeal vomissant ses tripes après avoir abusé de liqueur de pommesotte…vu la rareté de la pièce c'est une photo collector ! Là on a Tifa lors d'un concours de t-shirt mouillé…euh…wait a minute…RENO ! Tu viens m'enlever ça tout de suite !

***regard noir en tapotant le sol de sa canne à pommeau*** (oui je n'ai pas encore besoin de canne mais j'aime bien ce petit côté « classe » héhé) mmm…bref, je disais…là on a Tseng qui porte des couettes lors d'une soirée du personnel, là on a Cloud déguisé en Cloudia, là encore on a Aerith qui pose parmi ses fleurs…les gars, c'est Cloud ou Zack qui a pris la photo ? nan rien, simple curiosité…soyez pas susceptibles quoi !

Enfin bref, on a une panoplie de photos de nos chers petits, suffit de demander… Il y a aussi maintenant la possibilité de les faire personnaliser avec un petit autographe ! (moyennant naturellement un petit supplément hein)

En ce qui concerne la boutique, la visite est plutôt rapide vu que vous connaissez les lieux, donc là on a l'étagère des accessoires optionnels triés par personnage, comme ce magnifique blouson d'aviateur « Cette fois j'ai été au 7e ciel » ou encore ce plan rarissime de la terre promise (oui bon, si vous avez joué ne spoilez pas s'il vous plaît…MONSIEUR ! On se tait !) ***tapotement de canne menaçant sur le sol*** (vous voyez, elle est classe cette canne je vous dis !), ici on a aussi une petite réplique du temple des anciens, à ne surtout pas laisser traîner près d'un Sephiroth ou d'une Aerith…puis pas d'un Tseng non plus…et pas non plus d'un Cait Sith…

Là on a tous les produits de soin, nos merveilleux shampooings, après-shampooings, dentifrice à la mako (avec celui-ci les dents brillent dans le noir, avouez que c'est classe quand même ! ahh non Madame, on ne peut pas garantir que ce n'est pas cancérigène, mais rien ne garantit non plus que ça l'est donc bon…l'un dans l'autre hein…***toussote*** heum), colorations, huile de noix de zeio pour les Sephiroth, Shine+ etc…

Vous remarquerez que depuis peu nous avons aussi un espace Spa où une Aerith se fera une joie de vous faire un petit soin. Oui Madame, on peut aussi faire des massages, oui par le personnage de votre choix… Non Madame, évitez de baver au dessus des produis, décalez-vous un peu s'il vous plaît ***petit claquement de doigt*** Qu'on apporte un seau et une serpillière s'il vous plaît !

Là on a les compléments alimentaires comme le smile+, les injections de caféine, divers thés… Depuis peu vous observerez que Hojo a mis au point de nouvelles gélules, les Seph'Hair (non Monsieur, rien à voir avec Seifer de ff8…) qui permettent à n'importe qui d'obtenir en seulement quelques semaines la chevelure d'un Sephiroth ! Non, ce n'est pas spécialement vital ou utile mais avouez que c'est quand même classe ! Notre département recherches a aussi mis au point les gélules Tout Feu Tout Flamme qui rendra votre personnage insensible aux flammes, fort utile si vous possédez un Genesis !

Là vous avez les différents aliments, toute la gamme Grandma' Hewley, recettes façon old school comme ce bon rôti de chocobo, ce saucisson de diablo ou encore cette blanquette de dragon aux petits légumes et au vin blanc de banora, mais aussi la gamme militaire composée de toutes sortes de repas déshydratés, barres protéinées, boissons énergisantes à la Mako et petits biscuits en forme de cœur (ben oui, même les soldats sont sensibles).

Dans les paniers en osier trop mignons que vous voyez là, il y a toutes sortes de petits biscuits maison, on en a même en forme de petits Pampa, regardez s'ils sont pas adorables ! On trouve dans les bacs là-bas différents fruits et légumes comme des poires mamook, des pommesottes et bien sûr les pommesottes de second choix pour les Angeal.

Dans cette vitrine cadenassée avec d'ENORMES cadenas et chaînes, ce sont les armes, vous comprendrez qu'on ne peut pas les laisser à la portée de n'importe qui.

Nous avons différentes Buster Sword dans divers états ***fusille du regard un Cloud qui passait par là*** et là, au fond, comme vous le voyez une merveilleuse masamune pratiquement neuve, elle n'a servi qu'à empaler une Aerith si je ne m'abuse, NON Madame, on ne peut pas toucher.

Bien entendu nous avons aussi des matérias, les courantes (brasier, glace, soin, vie etc…) mais aussi plus rare (noire, ménage turbo, cuisine…). Idem pour les invocations, on a les basiques (Shiva, Odin etc…) et les plus rares (Mère de Barret…) Non Monsieur, nous n'avons pas de cape d'invisibilité, c'est super cool, on en convient mais vous vous trompez de saga là…Non, pas de baguette magique non plus…ni de balai pour jouer au quidditch…Monsieur s'il vous plaît, on parle de FF7 là…oui…bon… Madame au fond, évitez de donner des biscuits Pampa au Zack qui est à côté de vous, il y a du thé vert dedans, merci !

Bien sûr pour clôturer la visite de notre boutique il y a l'étagère des personnages avec tous les petits personnages en modèles réduits pour choisir lequel vous souhaitez adopter… Avouez que l'étagère commence à se remplir hein ? ***fière*** et elle se remplira encore, oui oui. Nous avons aussi régulièrement des modèles prêts à l'adoption, ce qui évite d'attendre des délais de livraison pour les plus pressés. Comme vous le savez nous proposons maintenant différentes tailles de personnages, minis (une quinzaine de centimètres), petits (une trentaine de centimètres), moyens (de 60cm à 1m) et taille normale.

Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vous propose de passer au secteur de recherches et développement ? Nous reviendrons à la boutique en fin de visite pour vos achats…


	2. Le Secteur Recherches et Développement

**Les persos de ff7 ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla  
**

* * *

**Luna, Vincent arrivera t'inquiète, il faut juste le convaincre de ne pas retourner s'enfermer dans son cercueil et avec Genesis et Sephiroth qui font des leurs ce n'est pas encore gagné mais on y bosse :-)**

**Bonne lecture et have fun !**

* * *

**Le secteur de recherches et développement.**

_**Changement radical d'ambiance pour une sorte de labo géant avec différents secteurs, très futuriste cette fois, tout en blanc, avec des chercheurs à l'air très sérieux (quoi, qui a dit coincés ? nooon, personne peut être coincé pour travailler chez nous) vêtus de tenues de lapins blancs. Ne nous demandez pas pourquoi, on trouvait juste ça plus fun que les blouses, puis trop kawaï aussi…et avouez, vous avez pas envie de rire en voyant l'air débile que ça donne ? Bon…**_

-Alors tout d'abord sachez que cette zone est hautement sécurisée, ne vous éloignez donc pas du groupe et ne touchez surtout à rien sinon des robots viendront vous déchiqueter *grand sourire* non je plaisante, il y a simplement des lasers qui vous tireront dessus c'est plus propre…*encore plus grand sourire*. Non, je ne vous conseille pas de « tester pour le fun » jeune homme…*lève les yeux au ciel*

Ici chaque détail a son importance, d'où nos tenues de cosmonaute afin de ne surtout pas abîmer les circuits fragiles de certains produits ou encore pour éviter de contaminer ces fioles.

Comme le nom l'indique, vous l'aurez deviné, ici on fait de la recherche. Alors concrètement kesako ?

Eh bien vous voyez le type en blouse blanche là-bas ? (Non Madame, nous n'employons pas de oompa-loompa) si vous regardez bien, devant lui se trouve un petit Sephiroth qui a l'air tout énervé, regardez bien vous le verrez agiter son katana de façon agressive en proférant des menaces d'invoquer le météore…eh bien ce Sephiroth vient d'échouer au test de qualité. Dans le bac là on a tous les personnages recalés pour dysfonctionnements (syndromes de l'Elu, mauvaise teinte de cheveux, accessoires manquants, défauts flagrants de fabrication comme cette Tifa qui a la poitrine dans le dos ou encore ce Barret qui présente deux bras mitrailleurs, ou encore cet étrange Reno à deux têtes, ce Tseng façon cyclope qui n'a qu'un œil, ou ce Rude chevelu, ce Genesis qui balance des sorts glace à tout va…) ou encore les contrefaçons (principalement de Sephiroth, à cause de cette manie de Hojo à tout vouloir transformer en (beau, magnifique et unique) Sephiroth). Tenez vous voyez ce Sephiroth ? On jurerait un vrai et bien c'est en réalité une simple brosse à toilettes *sourit* (ne vous en faites pas, je suis immunisée contre les empalements)

Non, on ne les jette pas Monsieur, si le défaut est moindre, ils sont vendus dans notre outlet store (sans aucune garantie naturellement hein, on est pas fous non plus), si les défauts sont trop importants ou dangereux comme ce Zack qui crache du feu, nous les renvoyons à la Shinra qui se débrouille avec. Bien sûr nous essayons toujours en premier lieu de trouver une solution ici à notre laboratoire et en dernier recours avec l'aide de notre Hojo, que vous pouvez voir là dans son petit laboratoire privé où on ne préfère pas trop savoir ce qu'il fait…*parle à un scientifique à voix basse* c'est une tête de Jénova que je vois là ? débarrassez-moi de cette saloperie…

Ici on cherche aussi constamment à améliorer les produits. Là vous voyez un Cait Sith en phase de test à qui on apprend des textes de philo. Là, on tente de mettre au point une gélule qui rendrait possible une entente entre un Rufus Shinra et le Président Shinra Sénior…*regarde Rufus qui étrangle son paternel avec un immense sourire forcé* euh..tout n'est pas toujours évident à mettre au point évidemment. Nous avons aussi un modèle de Sephiroth à cheveux rétractables, très utile pour les promenades en forêt (Orellia...ça devrait te dire quelque chose je pense) ou les combats mouvementés.

Madame, s'il vous plaît, veuillez reposer le petit Sephiroth que vous avez pris dans le bac, il est dangereux. Soyez raisonnable s'il vous plaît…oui, non il n'est pas mignon Madame, il cherche à vous planter masamune en plein cœur, non ce n'est pas un câlin, Madame, soyez raisonnable s'il vous plaît !*claquement de doigts* Sécurité ! *quatre Rude arrivent, l'air grave* emmenez Madame à la sortie s'il vous plaît…bon continuons…

La liste interminable qui s'affiche sur l'écran géant là-bas ce sont toutes les améliorations en suspens, par exemple :-trouver quelque chose pour que Sephiroth perde moins de cheveux lors du shampooing, améliorer les smile+ et en faire une version « concentrée » pour les Cloud, sortir une gamme de lingerie grand maintien plus sexy pour Tifa, mettre au point une liqueur de pommesotte sans alcool pour les Renos, mettre au point une buster sword qui ne puisse s'abîmer, mettre au point une capsule qui ferait réellement péter des paillettes aux Aerith… et à côté vous voyez l'avancement. En cours, en demande de validation, prête à être mise sur le marché.

Ces améliorations ressortent des compte-rendus que le SAV nous fait. Chaque lundi à 8h (bon ok, on va être honnête, chaque lundi à 11h) nous avons un briefing entre toutes les équipes afin de traiter les points les plus importants et de faire le point sur ces différents points…oui…Oui Monsieur, j'ai répété le mot point trois fois, ça me donne un point ? *fusille du regard en tapotant du pied par terre* Heum…bref, je peux continuer ?

Chaque personnage subit une série de tests avant d'être mis sur le marché afin de garantir sa parfaite qualité. Nous testons aussi les différentes cohabitations entre personnages. Toutes les observations sont scrupuleusement notées comme vous pouvez le voir ici.

_Le Genesis 3675890 cohabite bien avec le Sephiroth 9340148900. Rien à déplorer._

Ou encore là.

_Le Genesis XXX a trouvé un nouvel allié avec le Rufus XXX, ceux-ci se liguent en effet à la fois contre le Sephiroth et le Shinra Sénior. Le Genesis a été vu en train de verser subrepticement des paillettes dans le shampooing de Sephiroth suite à la suggestion du Rufus…affaire à suivre_

Ou là…

_Le Vincent 000000001 ne peut pour le moment être commercialisé en l'état actuel, il est encore trop fragile, nous suggérons le repos en cercueil pour encore quelques semaines._

Ou encore là…

_Pour marquer son territoire face à d'autres individus de sexe mâle, le Barret 2935602 urine copieusement dans les coins importants de la maison. Nous allons réitérer l'expérience avec un Angeal pour dresser le Barret. A voir…_

Comme vous le constatez, rien n'est laissé au hasard.

Mais continuons…


End file.
